Boomstick
Boomstick is the main character of Boom Stick The Anime. He was friends with Sans and he has many enemies such as the Red Masked Villain and others. It is unknown where Boom Stick has gone before since we have only see some of his adventures. Creations Boomstick has made many things such as the Dimension Traveler after drinking the Pepsi this pepsi magically gave him the power to make things. He since made the Dimension Traveler has gone on many adventures. He is trying to find every Dimension and put it inside of a journal to publish as a book. Season 1 - Meeting Tyler T Sans and Boom Stick were walking and meet someone named Tyler T. Boom Stick thinks Tyler T is suspicous and wants to attack him, and he does. They go to the homestuck dimension to look for The Evil Lord Epiggy. Tyler T then kills himself very fastly after realizing which dimension he was in. Season 1 - Defeating The Evil Lord Epiggy Boomstick after getting up from his fall goes over to the caprisun stash and defeats The Evil Lord Epiggy And The Red Masked Villain saving the dimension he was in from their evil rule. Season 2 - Boomstick's Disapperance In Season 2 Boomstick is Not seen until the end due to him scuba diving after the Snake attacked him. He did however cause most of the events of season 2 due to him leaving Sans all by himself. Season 3 - Boomstick befriends the Snake. Boomstick returns in Boomstick The Anime Season 3 seen again walking with sans like in season 1 episode 1. Then they see Gangster Minion and kill him. Then Nateus the wise goes to him and tells him that sans is evil. Which Boomstick doesn't believe so he just ignores it. Later Boomstick comes back and sees that 3 people had died. "WHAT THE HECK" Later he finds sans dead and bonds with the snake due to sans being dead and Boomstick needing a friend after this tragic death. Season 3 - Kai King Vs Boomstick Kai king comes back for his snake and decides Boom Stick is not that strong of a character but he is proved wrong when Boom Stick teleports him to Hell Dimension. This does not stop Kai King however and then they decide to let the snake choose which is the better owner and who will win this fight and who will lose. After a lot of complainging and begging the snake goes to Boom Stick instead of Kai king. Then they go off and snake replaces sans as Boomstick's sidekick. Season 4 - Defeating Jack The Racist Farmer After Boomstick watches Gay Dimension Boomstick get defeated he swoops in on Jack The Racist Farmer with Bryan The Merchant (Because Jack attacked Bryan earlier) He then lets Bryan take a few shots and throws the snake to finish the kill and uses the dimension travelers as nunchunks on Jack then at the end he takes the snake back and leaves. At the end Boomstick acknowledges Gay Boomstick's death because it is still a alternate dimension Boomstick that died and it is in the Boomstick Code to respect a dead Boomstick. Lemon War - Fighting Janos After Season 4 Boomstick was just relaxing in his backyard when all the sudden T. Tyler came and warned him about Janos. Boomstick asks if T. Tyler will help Boomstick fight Janos but T. Tyler is busy with something so he goes away. Boomstick then enlists Kai King to help him defeat Janos. Then they go to Janos himself to battle him and during the battle Boomstick uses his dimension traveler on Janos to make him go to the Ziebarth Dimension. Janos then travels back and during some more fighting Boomstick drops the Pepsi Lemon. Janos then gets the final lemon, claps and deletes the Racist Dimension and Jack The Racist Farmer. Boomstick then after is getting pain because he was in the Racist Dimension. T. Tyler comes in and with the help of Lord Seinfield prevents Boomstick from getting erased/destroyed. Boomstick then goes home to relax after this journey and realizes that Sans body is gone from his closet and wonders what happened to Sans. Season 5 - Helping Wong Ching and Christmas Boomstick is first mentioned by Mike Ayla mistakenly as it was actually Demon Boomstick. Wong Ching then looks for boomstick and talks to him. Boomstick then realizes he's actually talking about Demon Boomstick and he agrees to help him take him down. Later they teleport to the Hell Dimension but then Boomstick has some business to attend to so he leaves Wong Ching by himself. After that some time passes and it becomes Christmas, T Tyler and Boomstick have some unexpected guests. They look for a while then get locked out and have a well shot amazing scene of them climbing down the chimney. They have a encounter with Sanders as Bernie and Sanders have a fight while they watch as spectators. Finally they decide it's enough and they need to stop fighting until Bernie shoots him and then him self out of grief or emptiness. They are unphased by this and go watch Home Alone. Season 6 - Dimension Traveler Madness In Season 6, Boomstick is attacked by Andre The Merchant Jr. who steals his Dimension Traveler and sends him off to the Nothing Dimension to carry out his plans. He is later rescued by T. Tyler however and then meets up with Captain Karl and gets his help with finding Andre Jr. , who later gets arrested. Boomstick then goes to the Masked Men HQ and steals their copies of his dimension traveler's. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Lemon Holder